war of camps
by spyter123
Summary: The Argo 2 can't message the Romans to tell them they've got the statue so the roman are attacking camp half- blood.
1. Chapter 1

Character list

Most people from the PJO series

As well as the Romans from HoO

OC: Tom Casterwell,

Amy Taverns,

Jim Fisher

If you can think of anymore characters put them in the review box (remember to put things like who's there parent and whatnot.)

Also if you guy's like it I may put some Kane chronicles in there.


	2. Chapter 2

It's basically set between Mark of Athena and house of Hades, and guess what it's about a war GENIUS.

Disclaimer: Dear Rick I don't own PJO however it's my birthday in a month so…

Chapter 1

Tom's POV

Chiron's booming voice traveled trough the forest Connor and Travis Stoll were standing at the front yelling orders at everyone within site. I was standing next to a boy (who looked like a man) and if he saw a beanstalk he'd probably go up it beat the giant up and toss him down to earth. He looked at me and smiled "follow me and try to not get hit by a sword it might hurt" I froze and looked up at him, what little courage I'd had before had gone before this game was just to get some respect but now…

A large roar came from the other side of the forest and I flinched and hit the guy next to me in the stomach with my sword. Before he could get up though, the Stoll brothers had shouted "charge" and the boy next to me was forced to then floor and trod on. I winced and decided it would be better for my health if I ran with the crowd. The crowd instantly parted and just started hacking in to the enemy team. A girl who was about the same age as me (11 by the way) walked over to me. I gripped my sword and snarled, she pulled out a spear and charged at me I parried her first strike and took a jab of my own, she stepped of the way and chucked her spear at me it missed and I grinned "your mine" she bit her lip and kicked me in the groin "oh my god, oh my god." My eyes were wide "sorry but well ya'know" She pushed into the middle of someone else's fight and tripped up the Travis still. This day hadn't gone well

Amy's POV

I looked down the table at all the other son's and daughters of Apollo, We were going against Athena, Ares and Hermes cabin all at the

Same time so we were pretty much destroyed I sat there looking down at my phone the bow app sat there waiting to be used. Looking around silently I heard all the talking seize as Chiron yelled at us to go to the wood's and get the match started.

Elliot stood at the top of the mound hand on his hilt ready to unsheathe and attack.

We waited in silence for a few minuets until the ever impatient Elliot rolled his eyes and yelled to start the onslaught. A roar came from the other side, and all hell broke loose. I fumbled in my pockets for my phone. It fell out luckily though it landed on mound of leaves so I fell to my knees to pick it up. I thumbed the on button and waited for the screen to actually come up. My pale dark brown hair got in the way of the screen so I pushed it a side my emerald green eyes glinted with the light of the phone, my pale skin like a background to them.

I opened the bow app and my phone started to transform into a bow and a quiver full of arrows (of course that's when I remembered I wasn't any good with a bow.) "Damn so much for being daughter of Apollo." I tapped the button on the inside of the bow and it reverted back to being a phone. I scrolled down the page looking for another weapon; the only one I could find was a spear. I ran off towards the battle wandering whether I could download some more weapons off iTunes.

I ran up the slope nearly tripping over my own spear. Luckily the first person I see is a small boy obviously new. I walked over to him he snarled at me, and that signaled the start of our fight. I charged at him but he parried my first strike and took a shot at me with one of his own, I through my spear at him but it missed and it clattered onto the floor next to him. He said something that I couldn't make out over the noise of all the fighting around me. He came charging at me so I did the only thing I could and kicked him in the groin, he fell to his knees and looked at my and looked as though he was about to start crying. No time to worry about him though. I walked over and retrieved my spear then ran in the direction of the flag.

Jim's POV

I sat in the back of the cramped vehicle there was 6 black SUVs on the way o camp half-blood unfortunately as he was one of there better fighters he got to go in the front vehicles unfortunately camp Jupiter had a lot of good fighters. He heard Reyna talking to Octavian as they drove ever closer to camp half-blood.

They'd driven for over an hour now, but he could feel the car stopping to a halt. Reyna came round the back and showed them the map rough map they'd made from what Percy and Annabeth had told them. He could tell it was wrong and so could everybody else. They hadn't put the mountain on at all and there definitely weren't that many houses. "This is one fight we can't afford to lose" said Reyna "we will defeat the Greeks." I rolled my eyes as all the Romans picked up there stuff and took it over to where Reyna had told them to put it. Setting camp. Getting ready. To attack the Greeks.

**Please leave a review and follow and Fave Thankyou.**


End file.
